petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
End of the World
The end of the world refers to an event in which a planet, typically Earth, is destroyed. As of 2018, Earth has not ended. Inhabitants of other planets use it to refer to the end of their own planet, and sometimes the term is used to refer to the end of the universe or multiverse. Times the End of the World Could Have Happened Everything here refers to the destruction of Earth unless stated otherwise. So far, all attempts to destroy Earth have failed. Although most attempts have only targeted a single dimension, if the destruction is large enough, it affects all 4 dimensions, as no dimension can exist without the other 3. 1760 In 1760, the evil purple dragon Malefor tried to destroy the world using the Destroyer and almost succeeded. The end was stopped by Spyro (I) and Cynder before huge damages could happen. However, parts of their dimension already split, and resulted in warp gates becoming the dominant way of long-distance transport. 25 Times The Black Master (or some of his ancestors) tried to destroy the world using the same method as Malefor used in 1760 a total of 25 times in 2000 or earlier (both before Malefor's attempt and after it). None of the attempts were even close to as successful as Malefor's attempt in 1760. One of these attempts happened in 1988. 2005 Falling ARK The space station ARK had a program that, when activated, would cause it to crash to Earth and destroy both the planet and the space station. This program was accidentally activated by Eggman and Shadow in 2005, but the fall was stopped by Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Black Doom Black Doom tried to destroy the world but was stopped by Super Shadow, who caused the Black Comet to be destroyed instead. Solaris Later that year, Solaris messed up timespace in Mobius, causing some of its inhabitants (the ones closest to Chaos Emeralds) be trapped in a messed up version of their dimension while Solaris was about to cause total destruction. However, said destruction was stopped by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. 2012 In 2012, the world record number of attempts to end the world happened, which caused the probability of the end that year to be as high as 22%. Malefor and Black Master On March 1, 2012, the two Masters tried to destroy Earth using the Destroyer yet again, but for the first time ever, they collaborated. Preparations for the destruction started on December 24, 2011. Their destruction was stopped by Spyro (II) and Ember on the last possible day. As a precaution, some evacuated to a space station, although this proved to be unnecessary. Gangnam Style While not necessarily an attempt to end the world, some claimed the music video of Gangnam Style was intentionally made to gain an unusual amount of views and destroy Earth, as the world couldn't handle a single YouTube video having over a billion views. Gangnam Style reached a billion views on December 21, but it did not cause huge destructions. At the moment, there are plenty of videos with over a billion views and one with over 5 billion. Aliens On December 21, an alien spaceship, largely resembling a meteor, was approaching Earth at speeds that made it almost undetected by its inhabitants. The spaceship was only noticed in time by Christmas Elves, who stopped its destructive landing and caused it to land safely on a field in Finland. The aliens, wanting to take over Earth, challenged locals into a violent sports game where the goal was to knock all opponents unconscious with a ball. Although the aliens were winning at first, eventually the humans won and massive destruction was avoided. Malefor and the Black Master... again The two attempted to destroy the world a second time, on December 23, using the same method as before. Normally, it would be impossible to use the Destroyer twice in the same year, but the two discovered a loophole that made it possible. In the end, the destruction was stopped by the Black Master himself, realizing that the destruction of Earth would mean no more skiing. The Black Master never attempted to destroy Earth again and Malefor was banished yet again. 2013 No (known) direct attempts to end the world happened in 2013, as it was thought by villains that attempting to destroy the world was "so 2012", referring to how overused the plan was the year before. Instead, other evil plan ideas became more popular. Asteroid On February 15, a large asteroid was passing Earth and it was thought that it might hit the planet. The asteroid did not hit Earth, but a smaller (but still notable sized) meteor did. One year later, Olympic medals contained parts of this meteor on the 1st anniversary of this event. Dancing Horse The Dancing Horse tried to cause huge destruction (but not end the world) on September 1, 2013. Normally the gap between two arrivals of the Dancing Horse was around a thousand years, but this gap was only 74 years. The reason for the unusually short gap was possibly due to Gangnam Style's popularity in 2012. Direct destructions by the Dancing Horse were prevented, but it is possible that its effects were not entirely prevented. 2017 Planet X It was said that on September 23, a mysterious Planet X would hit and destroy Earth. However, in reality, this planet never existed. Not long before, 4 notable hurricanes happened, although none of these were notable enough to destroy Earth. The one who predicted this later claimed that they never did so, and said that instead, starting on October 1, Earth would get 7 years of continuous disasters. This didn't happen either. Category:Earth (planet)